


Don't let me be misunderstood

by Pryde



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde/pseuds/Pryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That small and insignificant misunderstanding of the words he spoke, she couldn’t help feeling… uneasy. And the fact she didn’t understand why it bothered her so much only made it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me be misunderstood

It was a misunderstanding, that was clear. Doug was most definitely not getting married any time soon as far as Kitty was concerned, she repeated mentally to herself reassuringly, but still since that small and insignificant misunderstanding of the words he spoke she couldn’t help feeling… _uneasy_. And the fact she didn’t understand why it bothered her so much only made it worse.

In need of a logical explanation she figured out that the overwhelming sensation from reuniting with her best friend remained despite the time lived since then. Years, deaths, different teams had pulled them away from each other and she just wanted to reconnect with him. Good friends, especially the best of them, have to be taken care of because everything else is uncertain. That was it, Kitty convinced herself. If he was to get married she was simply concerned it would keep him from spending time with her, which is a very logical and common concern, isn’t it?

The truth was last time she felt this desperate for seeing Douglas was when Douglock took over and Doug as himself was gone for what everyone believed forever. Her breathe leaving her mouth was visible due to the freezing cold outside but that wasn’t the reason why she pushed the bell buttons a few times rather impatiently, that trait wasn’t intended to be shown in any way, and yet she was unsure why she needed so bad to see him then. It’s not like they couldn’t play pokémon online…though it was more fun when they were in the same room.

_Excuses_. All of them were excuses and deep in the cell of her heart she knew she wasn’t here to play pokémon or sew cosplays or watch movies. She just found it easier to cope with these encountered feelings by ignoring them than accepting what has always been obvious ever  since they were practically children. 

And as soon as the door opened Kitty gave him little time to say anything or greet her. She leaned straightforward and one of her hands placed on the back of his neck to pull him down and closer, her lids shutting as her lips pressed a soft heartfelt kiss on Doug’s lips. Right there nothing else existed around them, she wanted to remember this with all the possibles details because now it was warm and soft and happy, and then it was gone again. Even if this ruined it all, there was a humongous weight off her shoulders. She’d be sorry if they no longer could be friends because of it but she wouldn’t apologise, Kitty didn’t regret it. Instead, she stepped back and sighed silently ready to give him the only explication she was capable of for her actions.

                                              ❝—I had to do that at least once.❞

****

**Author's Note:**

> Background based on rp interactions between @dougcypher and @prydeofthexmen on twitter, posted here to preserve the feels!


End file.
